Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fabrics having unusually large areas are required for certain purposes, e.g. covering precipitous hillsides for prevention of an avalanche of earth and rocks, covering for shore protection work or preparatory work for river beds or banks, bottom sheeting for earth filling work, covering for protection against falling objects, and protection against dusts.
However, since the width of a woven fabric that can be conventionally manufactured is inevitably limited to the width of a weaving loom used, the width of a unit fabric is not more than about 2.5 m at the maximum. Therefore, a woven fabric having a large area, such as those mentioned above, cannot be manufactured by any means other than piecing together a plurality of unit fabrics. FIG. 4 is a perspective view showing an example of the conventional extra-broad woven fabric. As shown, (1a) indicates a unit fabric and (1b) indicates a seam jointing the adjacent unit fabrics.
Although an extra-broad woven fabric can thus be provided by sewing together a necessary number of unit fabrics, such production technology calls for much labor and time and the homogeneity of the woven texture is sacrificed by the presence of seams.
The object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a technology by which an extra-broad woven fabric can be manufactured by utilizing an ordinary-size loom.